Whatever
by Jamaica-tan
Summary: Preslash, Kiba is bored, and pissing off snobs is always funny.


Note: Oneshot inspired by boredom in the classroom, especially a seminar on working-class literature. Most of my memories of that module are being semi-comatose for about a year.

Thanks to Inkpixel.

* * *

'_So...bored.'_

Inuzuka Kiba was, to be honest, not the school type.

He loved it back when he was taught at home by his family, then running through the fields with Akamaru, playing with him, feeding him...his new dog was awesome! But he couldn't bring him to the Academy, instead he had to sit alone in a boring hot room with boring teachers giving boring lessons, his old life felt very far away.

All the practice stuff they had to do was pretty cool, but even then that was kinda slow for him, slow and stupid cooped up in the school grounds.

When Kiba was eight he learned what freedom meant, because he had to start going to the Ninja Academy, and now at ten he felt he was in jail, bleh.

Especially right now, because a bunch of instructors were needed for missions lately, so sometimes a lot of students were put into a 'class' in one of the big lecture rooms. Today was one of those days, and they were now supposed to be watching a film explaining the science of Chakra.

When he was older Kiba would think that those movies were totally useless, and that opinion was made roughly ten seconds after the film flickered into life in the dark room. It had some old man in robes with charts and diagrams explaining where Chakra came from, the science, philosophy, and blah blah blah. Even uptight Iruka-sensei thought so, normally he would have watched the film, or at least watched the class to make sure everyone was paying attention. But right now, with his advanced eyesight Kiba could see Iruka-sensei chair's tipped back slightly with his feet on the desk. His arms were folded and his chin rested on his chest, eyes closed.

If Kiba wasn't stuck at the very back of the hall, between the wall and several students, he'd have run out by now, but someone had the same idea, he soon saw that idiot Naruto silently slip out of his front row seat, and start to sneak towards the door. But as soon as he neared the desk, Iruka-sensei immediately sat up, alert and glaring at the blond moron. Naruto tried to cover himself by making the bathroom sign, but the teacher just pointed him back to his seat. _'Idiot,'_ Kiba thought, _'should have masked his chakra.'_ Kiba already knew a lot about Chakra from his 'Kaasan, hell he could have taught this damn class. But this old, old, _old_ man that looked even more dried up than the Hokage and talked like some textbook just got to talk on screen for what seemed like forever. Not for the first time Kiba wondered if this was a test in disguise, a test on endurance under torture, whoever died first lost.

He looked at the clock for the twentieth time, _'still twenty minutes left! WHY?'_ Kiba let out a small growl as he started to bang his head on the desk repeatedly. _'If anyone is out there listening, let something happen now or I'm gonna run outta here screaming!'_

A soft cough to his left interrupted his silent plea. He growled again, and turned to see whose ass he'd have to kick. It was that creepy kid from the other class, Aburame something. Kiba didn't know his name but in the Academy he was just known as a weird kid. Creepy kid was now frowning at him...actually he had that same look as always covered by the coat and sunglasses, but Kiba could almost feel the waves of disapproval coming off this guy. _'Fucking stuck up goody-goody,'_ Kiba couldn't stand the kids from other Clans, they were all snobs. He knew that they thought the Inuzukas' were savage because they lived in camps on the edge of the village instead of fancy houses with dumb honour rules, but he knew he had the better life. Just his family, the dogs and their freedom.

Suddenly a smile crossed his face, screw pleading to the Gods, pissing off snobs was always funny.

He turned to the last page of his notebook, and tore out a page. Glancing up, Iruka-sensei was now doing some kind of puzzle in a magazine so he didn't seem to hear him. He folded the paper in half, scribbled a quick 'how are ya?', and slid the paper over to creepy kid. Almost immediately it was passed back with no reply. Kiba huffed slightly, added '4749!' to the paper, and shoved it over.

Passed back.

Kiba huffed again, this bastard wasn't playing along like he should! He thought a little, pen tapping thoughtfully against his mouth, then smirked, like a good ninja he knew when to change tactics!

He wrote slower this time in his best writing, making sure the swear word was the neatest.

'This movie is so shit I'm in pain.'

When he was done, he slid aside until he was close enough to wrap his arm around the slightly taller boy, who froze up at the touch, and lay the paper neatly on the middle of his notebook where he had to see it. Only when he was sure the pale boy had read it, when his eyes widened slightly behind his sunglasses (who the hell wear sunglasses in a dark room anyway?) that he moved back to his proper seat. A few moments later, the note was slid back. He took the paper with a smile, there, in flawless kanji, was the reply he craved;

'It is not possible to feel pain through boredom. This is not a torture exercise, it is an important lesson.'

Ugh, this guy writes like he's eaten a textbook, too.

Ah well, he scribbled back:

'This IS torture, I'm so bored I might cut myself.'

A small smile from the boy this time, looks like he's got a sense of humour somewhere!

'That is a rather drastic measure.'

'I don't care, at least the pain would distract me from this old mummy.'

'You could just pay attention.'

'I AM. I know it all already but this guy is just so fucking boring, even sensei isn't paying attention.'

'I think he fell asleep earlier.'

'He did! Even he doesn't want to be here.' Kiba was about to pass the note back, but then added two more words, 'admit it.'

A long pause, and when the note was returned, there was only a question mark beside his last word. He scribbled; 'You don't want to be here either!'

'This is an important lesson,' the boy wrote again.

'Yeah, but do you want to BE here?'

No reply. After a minute or two, Kiba looked over to see that the boy was looking at him, he was surprised but held the gaze. The boy gave him a smile, very small and brief, almost invisible, but it was there. Then he broke the gaze to write his reply, and when he handed back the note their fingertips touched Kiba found himself returning the smile with a much wider one of his own, though he wasn't sure why.

The sharp noise of the bell went before he could ever look at the other's boy message. Before he could say anything as the lights went up, the pale boy in his heavy coat quickly packed up his things and was gone. The lone brunet then looked at the note, and then laughed loudly.

It would be two years until they spoke to each other again, when placed together in their Genin team with Hinata, and another six months before they could say they were friends.

After that, it would be another five years until Kiba, one night, would whisper into Shino's ear that he kept that old piece of paper, in a box shoved under their bed. Shino would smile slightly, because he remembered that day, and what he had written.

'You brat.'

* * *

'4749!' – Graffiti slang I saw in a Samurai Champloo episode, it means '_yoroshiku_ / pleased to meet you!'

* * *

I actually wrote this piece way back in 2008, but it was written in an old notebook and I never got round to typing it up. I haven't changed very much of it, just some editing. Hope you all enjoyed it!

I love your reviews and feedback, every piece of constructive criticism helps me to become a better writer. If you think it's good, needs some work, or so bad it needs the cleansing touch of fire, let me know! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
